Biomighty Incident
by Endigo Master
Summary: Mighty the Armadillo has been living a good life as a mercenary of sorts, working with his team of Ray, Bean, and Bark. But when a tip to ARK leads to Biomighty's creation, Mighty may need to choose between old friends and new.
1. Default Chapter

The Biomighty Incident

Chapter 1

Space Colony ARK

Mighty's ship made a soft landing in the lower docks. He jumped down from the cockpit. He was wearing a pair of crimson red boots and white gloves, the rims covered by armor circlets. He took in a breath and looked around at the deserted hangar. He was still wondering why he had been sent here in the first place.

Since leaving the Chaotix, he had taken up a mercenary like career, going on odd jobs for whoever signed the check. Unlike his friends, who did something rather similar, he was willing to do anything asked.

Suddenly, one of the silver ovals on his left glove began to glow. He pressed on it and spoke into. "I just arrived. Now, can you tell me exactly what it is I'm supposed to be doing on this outdated space center?"

"Of course, Mighty." he spoke in a scratchy voice, one which was obviously being changed. "I need you to head to Research Lab 3, Block 4d."

"And exactly what is it that's special enough for you to pay 20 grand for?"

"Oh, you'll find that out once you get there."

"Whatever. Mighty, out." he hit the oval again and let his hand fall back to his side. "I need to start a no intergalactic travel policy." he walked towards the nearby exit and began to head for the research area. He tried to imagine what could be so important. After the ARK incident a few months back, the place had been stripped of everything by the military. What could be left?

He soon came to the research area. He looked at the map of the area hanging from the wall and located Block 4d. When he arrived, however, he found the door was locked. It also seemed to have been struck with something, as if someone had been trying to get in. He hit the oval and began to talk into it. "The door is shut, and it seems pretty indestructible."

"Just tap on the door in a sequence that sounds like the Darth Vader thing. You know, 'dun-dun-dun dun-dadun, dun-dadun.'"

"You're not serious, right." the line was silent. Mighty sighed before taping it out on the door. As soon as he finished, the door, actually, the multiple doors, began to open. When they finished, he walked into the next room and gasped at what he saw. There was a large tank, and inside it was what appeared to be Biolizard. Of course, Mighty had no clue exactly what it was, since he had never actually seen the Biolizard. "What the hell is that thing?"

"The Biolizard." came his employer's voice. "It is one of the greatest creatures ever invented, now just one of a kind."

"Whatever it is, I'm sorry to say I won't be able to bring this thing to you."

"Oh, don't worry about that. That was never the plan for you."

"What are you-agh." his answer came from the needle now buried into the back of his left leg. Ten more were preparing to come at him, but he ripped the one in him out and began to run out of the room. The needles shot after him, but he was able to out run them. When he reached the hangar, he slammed the small door shut behind him and began panting. He shouted into the oval, "What the hell was that!" But he got no answer. "Damn it."

He climbed back into his ship and looked at his leg. There was a small trickle of blood, which he stopped with his finger. Other than that, it seemed okay. He sat back and sighed. "New policy two. Face to face contact required before any missions." he fired up the engines and, after a final look at the hangar, took off.

Meanwhile, back in the lab, the computers were coming to life.

Mighty the Armadillo DNA acquired.  
Transmogrification of Biolizard commencing.

The creature then began to glow, its shape starting to change. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Off Route 99-Mighty's HQ

The ship landed with a small thud on the forest floor. Mighty jumped from the cockpit and found that his leg was doing fine. "I don't get it? Why would that guy send me to the ARK to kill me?"

"I'm guessing things didn't go to well." the armadillo looked up into the trees and saw one of his partners, Ray the Squirrel. He let himself fall from the branches and, after doing a few flips, landed next to Mighty. "What happened?"

"Well, after I got to the place, our mystery man told me to go to this place in the research labs. When I got there, I saw this large, reptile-like, robot thing. He called it the Biolizard. Then, a bunch of needles shot at me. One of them got me in the back of my leg."

Ray bent over and took a quick look at Mighty's leg. "Can't say I see anything."

"I know. I checked it when I got back to my ship. It's like it never happened." he sighed. "It makes no sense."

"Half of our missions don't make sense. Remember that guy last month, the one who wanted us to go get dog food from South Island cause they sold slightly bigger bags?"

"You know what I mean." he looked back at it again, wondering exactly why he had been brought to the ARK.

Unknown Location

As the door slid open, the weasel walked in. He was in a small, white room, a wooden chair and table in the center. Standing at the other end of the room was a hooded figure, no taller than himself. From the appearance of his tail, the weasel could tell he was raccoon. The figure spoke. "Are you Nack the Weasel, alias Fang the Sniper?"

"That would be me." he chuckled, taking a seat. He put his feet up and began to balance the chair on its back legs. "Now, what's this about a business offer?"

Nack could see the raccoon's face curl into a smile. "I need you to assassinate a certain individual."

Nack's eyebrow raised in interest. "Well, this is rather intriguing. My first day out of jail, and I'm getting a job of such gravity. Of course you know that I don't come cheap."

"Oh, I'm sure when you see who your target will be, you'll be a little more lenient on the price." he pulled a manila folder from within his cloak and slid it across the table.

As he opened it, he said, "Hah! I sincerely doubt that anyone can convince me to lower my… well I'll be damned." now, there was a smile on Nack's face. He was looking at a picture of Mighty the Armadillo.

"We're willing to offer 2000."

"You've got yourself a deal."

Space Colony ARK

Transformation Complete.  
Biomighty Complete.  
Begin Reanimation.

Mighty's HQ- Off Route 99

"So, does this mean you didn't get paid?" Ray asked his friend. Mighty shot him a dirty look. "What, it was a valid question."

"Considering it was coming from you, I highly doubt that." Bark the Polar Bear came lumbering out of the trees, walking up to the duo. "What happened?"

"Well-" before he could say anything, they heard a large explosion far off. A few seconds later, they heard a faint scream, which began to get louder. They looked up to see what looked like a green fireball shooting towards them. However, they knew that it was their fourth, and final, teammate, Bean the 'Dynamite' Duck.

As he got closer, they could tell he was aiming straight for Mighty. The duck was yelling, "Catch me! Please catch me!" as he was about to hit, Mighty took a few steps back. Bean let out another scream, horrified that he was about to hit. However, Bark walked over and caught the duck, whose landing was cushioned by the bear's layers of fur. The feathers on his back were smoking. "Thanks, Bark." he said in a dazed voice.

"What were you doing this time, Bean?" Ray asked, a chuckle in his voice.

Bean coughed up a puff of smoke before saying, "I'll have you know I was working on a new projection bomb. It'll send whoever uses it flying high so they can attack from above."

"And the whole burning of the back was intentional, right?" Mighty laughed.

"A ha ha ha, Mighty Man. Well, I don't see you doing anything other than failed little missions that barely pay the rent."

"You know what, Bean, your right. You deserve a slap on the back." the armadillo smacked the fowl hard, sending him to the ground in pain. "And just so you know, I almost got a twenty grand payoff today. However, the employer decided to try and kill me."

"Hey, if he wanted to kill you, he would have hired an assassin." the four looked up into a nearby tree to see Nack the Weasel, his guns pointed at them. "Oh, wait, that's me."

As he pulled the triggers, they all jumped out of the way, except for Bean, who was still on the forest floor. Fortunately, both shots missed him. Ray quickly ran across to the other side of the clearing, grabbing Bean on the way.

"What are you doing here, Nack!" Mighty asked smugly from behind a large boulder. "Last I heard, you were doing time on New Prison Island!"

"I was, but I just got out! I'm a free man!" Nack fired at the boulder, hoping to scare the armadillo out of hiding.

"So you decided to take a job assassinating me? You miss jail that much? Good times in the shower, huh? I figured you'd be someone who dropped the soap just for the heck of it."

"Shut up!" the weasel shouted angrily. He let loose the rest of his ammo. When Mighty heard the useless clicks made by Nack's guns, he ran out from behind the boulder and, with a few hops, landed next to the weasel.

"Hey there, buddy." Nack tried to hit the armadillo with his pistols, but Mighty kicked them out of his hands. He then punched him in the chest and slammed his knee into his face. He then flipped him over the side, smiling as he heard Nack land with a slam. Mighty then jumped down after him, using the weasel to cushion his landing. "So, Fang, whom hired you?"

However, the purple furred guy was unconscious. "Nice one, dude!" Bark shouted from across the clearing.

"Oh, give me a break. Let's just get him to HQ."

Space Colony

Reanimation Complete Biomighty Now Being Released

The tank slowly began to be drained of liquid. As this happened, the new creature's body lowered to the ground. Its new form looked a lot like Mighty, just with a coat of Biolizard. Differences were the larger shell, Newly formed claws, and pipes, like the rails on the original Biolizard, were running into the shell, which was covering its power pack. The last noticeable difference was that it was bigger than the original Mighty. This was Biomighty.

To be continued

Also, I will need new characters in the upcoming chapters, so please assist if you can. Thanks. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Atmosphere

The being shot towards the planet at a frightening speed. He had a protective egg bubble around himself, to protect from the fiery reentry. As the heat built up around him, the bubble couldn't stop it all from getting in, so the creature's leathery skin began to swelter. Soon, however, he was through the atmosphere, on a course down to Station Square.

Station Square

Espio made his way through the streets, heading back for the agency. He was carrying seven bags of groceries with him, and he was mumbling under his breath. "This is why we either go as a group or Vector goes on his own."

He then noticed that the people were looking up into the sky. He turned his view upwards to see some kind of flaming orb shooting towards the city. In fact, he realized it was on its way to the very street he was on. "Everybody, get out of the road!" he shouted. He let the bags fall from his hands as he ran towards the place where he figured it would hit. As it got closer, he hunched down before yelling, "Ninja Leaf Swirl, Power Jump!" he was launched into the air by the massive tornado formed. He flipped back and out when he reached the top, holding the vortex together when he landed. When the orb hit it, it began to slow down, but it still crashed into the road.

Espio covered his face from the dust cloud that covered over the area. As it began to clear, the chameleon saw a somewhat familiar silhouette. "Mighty?"

He jumped quickly as a red laser shot at him, burning the bottom of his left boot. The laser left a hole in smoke, through which Espio saw the Biomighty. He looked to the ninja. He said, "Hello, Espio. Where is Mighty the Armadillo?"

Mighty's HQ

"Go fish." the duck said, watching as the squirrel across from him grumbled, taking a card from the deck. It had been two hours since Nack had attacked them, so the four had mellowed out a bit as they waited for him to wake up. While Bean and Ray were playing Go Fish, Bark was cooking dinner, and Mighty was messing around in the weight room.

"I've asked you for just about every card there is. You better not be lying again, bean head."

"Now why would I want to do that? It's just a game." the fowl looked at his hand, a three, five, six, king, and queen, three of which Ray had asked for in the past few turns.

"Somehow, I doubt that."

Mighty let out another volley of punches and kicks at the sandbag in front of him. He was letting himself be lost in his thoughts, leaving hiss body behind. 'Why did Nack resurface today, the same day as that attack on my life? They're has to be some connection between the two?' he was brought from his thoughts when he found his fist caught inside the bag, sand slowly coming out. When he pulled his hand free from the bag, the sand inside began to pour out. He jumped back, the grainy material missing his shoes.

He decided that he would clean the mess later and go talk to Bark. As he entered the kitchen, the bear was chopping carrots, which Mighty hated. "Why do you keep fixing those when you know I'll just throw them out?"

"Hey, sooner or later you'll eat them."

"You're just being stubborn." he chuckled.

"So what do you need to talk about, Mighty? That is why you came to see me right now."

"Well-"

"What the hell?" the duo heard Bean shouting from the other room. "Bark! Mighty! Get in here!"

"What's wrong?" Mighty asked as they entered the living room. His pupils shrunk when he saw what looked to be himself on the screen. "I think I just figured out what happened on ARK."

Station Square

"Why do you want to know about Mighty?" Espio asked. "And exactly what the hell are you?"

A smile came onto the Biomighty's face. "What am I? I am a perfect being. I am everything that Mighty the Armadillo isn't. I am the Biomighty!" a surge of power shot under him, the ground beneath him failing, falling to the sewer below. He, however, remained floating, thanks to his jet boots, similar to Shadow's. "Which brings me to why I want Mighty the Armadillo. I must eliminate him, so that I can take my place as the Ultimate Being!"

Espio smirked. "I should introduce you to Shadow sometime."

"That sad excuse of a Gerald Project could never stand up to me. Behold, the power that will eliminate Mighty the Armadillo! Egg Bubbles!" as soon as the words left his lips, Espio found himself surrounded by the oval shaped bubbles, his vision blocked out. Next thing he knew, he had to jump into the egg wall, dodging another red blast. He saw that this left a small opening, but just as soon as it appeared, it was covered by more bubbles.

He continued dodging the blasts, but eventually, he began to get hit here and there. He realized he only had one thing he could do to escape his prison. He pulled out a shuriken in each hand. As he saw the next beam coming, he jumped straight at it, his body engulfed in the burning blast. As it finished, he found his battered body on the outside. He quickly threw his shuriken at the Biomighty, each hitting its mark. A smile was on his face as he fell to the ground, hard. As he tried to get up, he heard a slight thump next to him. He looked to see the Biomighty, the shuriken in his hands, the places where he had been hit healed over.

"That was quite a stupid thing to do, Espio." he kicked the chameleon hard in the chest, breaking his ribs and sending him into a nearby building. Before he could fall to the ground, Biomighty threw the two shuriken at Espio, catching him in the shoulders, going through to hold him up. "Fool."

Something caught Bio's eye. He looked up, seeing Team Mighty's jet, which looked a lot like an Arwing. He knew it was too far away to hit with his lasers, so he raised his arm, making a gun with his fingers. He then said, "Ksemanr Routine, Execute." his hand blew up, sending a strong, singular blast up. After a few seconds, he saw the left wing blow out.

High above, the ship began to spin. "What's happening!" Ray shouted, being thrown up and down, since he had not been wearing a seatbelt.

"I don't know!" Mighty shouted. "But prepare for impact!" the ship went flying towards the ocean.

To be continued...

By the by, please help out, because I'll need new characters by chapter 5. Thanks!


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 5

Mighty's HQ

Nack awoke, jolting up. His hands went to his gun holsters, but found that they were missing. He looked around, finding he was in some kind of cell.

"Good to see you awake, Hotshot." Bean chuckled from across the room. He was looking over his back to the weasel, leaning back in his chair. 

"Bean, you dirty rat, what're you doing working for Mighty?"

"Well, the pay's good, full health and dental, the works."

"That's not what I meant." Nack growled. "How can you work with these heroes?" 

"Because they're my friends now. They might not have the same glamorous lifestyle that big time crooks may live, but at least they don't have to live with the feeling that they've thrown their life away. That's why Bark and I joined."

"You've gone soft, Bean."

"Maybe, but I'm not the one in the jail cell." he laughed.

"Fine, crack your jokes, duck, but I know you're not happy here. You can't help but remember those days when you blew up whatever you wanted. You miss that."

Bean stared at the weasel for a minute, before getting up from his chair and heading out of the room.

Station Square

Mighty slowly rose to his feet, spitting the sand out of his mouth. Thanks to one of the catapult bombs Bean had been working on, the armadillo, along with Bark and Ray, had been launched away from the ship before impact. Mighty looked out top the sea, seeing the smoke still rising as the ship sank. He growled, filled with anger towards whatever had attacked. He looked to his friends. "Are you guys ok?"

"I got more than enough padding, Might." Bark said, hitting himself in the chest lightly.

"I think Bean's new bomb could still use a little field testing though." Ray said, coughing up a puff of smoke.

"Good. Let's go find that look a like." 

"Oh, don't worry, Mighty, I've come to you." the three looked up the beach a little bit to see the scaly armadillo like Biomighty walking towards them. "I figured that beating up on that chameleon friend of yours would get your attention." 

"What the hell are you?" the red shelled mobian said through gritted teeth.

"Come now, Mighty. That's no way to talk to your brother of sorts."

"Don't even try saying we're related."

"Well, let's look at the facts. I have your DNA in me, so I suspect that means we're related."

"DNA? No." Mighty's mind flew back to the needle, the one that had pricked him. It had extracted his DNA.

"It's all coming to you now, isn't it" Truthfully, the needles were supposed to capture you, keeping you trapped on the ARK and in that room forever. However, one needle got all that was needed to give me life. So now, it is my job to eliminate the original."

With that, Biomighty shot forward, balling up just before he slammed into the armadillo he had been born from. Mighty was thrown back towards the ocean, but Bark caught him, the force of impact knocking him to the ground. "This guy's pretty strong."

Bio caught Ray by the throat as he tried to attack. The creature turned its gaze to the squirrel. "Did you expect that to work?"

Ray, clawing at the being's hand, coughed out, "Retrospectively, this is starting to seem like a very bad idea, yes."

"Well since you've seen the error of your ways, I'll let you live a few more seconds." Biomighty chucked the squirrel high into the air, landing in the crystal blue water as he fell. The reptile-like creature turned his gaze back to Mighty. "I hope you don't think I'm to mean, but I'm just doing what needs to be done."

"Please, that line's so old." Mighty jumped to his feet and charged at Bio, who jumped over him. As he fell, he rotated, shouting, "Egg Barrage!" the bubbles rocketed from his hand, colliding with the armadillo hard. Mighty quickly recovered, running at his copycat. This time, he jumped as Bio did, punching him in midair. The leathery creature was sent back a little, but he stayed in the air, his jet boots activating.

"You might as well give up, Mighty." Biomighty chuckled. "I'm everything that you are, and more. You can't beat me."

The armadillo glared at his counterpart. "I don't think so." Mighty kicked up a large cloud of sand to hide himself from Bio. The mechanical creature only smiled. As the mobian shot at Biomighty's side, the latter raised his jet boot, which Mighty rammed into hard. He fell to the ground, rubbing his singed face.

"You know what, Mighty, I actually feel sorry for you. So I'm going to do you a favor. I'll give you a week to try and train yourself a bit. However, if anyone other than your current team is brought into this, your old friends will be? mismatched."

"What!"

"Peace out, Mighty." Biomighty shot off.

Station Square- Chaotix Detective Agency

As the trio ran up to the building, or what was left off, they all stopped dead in their tracks. The building had been ripped apart. They figured out what Biomighty had meant earlier. He had taken the members of the Chaotix hostage.

To be continued...

Sorry for this being my only chapter tonight, but I haven't been able to type Battle Netwarriors or Smash Prelims' new chapters yet. I have been out of town since last night, because I went to King's Dominion. Volcano was sweet. Anyway, I'll have 'em by tomorrow


End file.
